Strife
by SailorStrut
Summary: Shepard can object all she wants, but Garrus will always have her back.
1. Chapter 1

Because Shepard isn't the only one with charm/intimidate options. Garrus+Shepard friendship.

* * *

><p>"Shepard," Garrus nodded as he waltzed through the door to her quarters, ignoring the surprised look on her face. She made her way into the batteries unannounced all the time; it was only fair to return the favor.<p>

"Garrus. I didn't think you'd still be on the ship," She replied, smooth as ever. The initial shock had given way to that cool professional tone that she used on their adversaries. She was no fool, and was ready to counter whatever it was he had to say. It was likely she had rehearsed—but then, so had he.

"We need to talk." Straight to the point—she wouldn't expect that.

A moment of silence, and then, "There is nothing to talk about. We're on the Citadel, and everyone is leaving. Including you. Get off the ship."

"No."

Shepard stared at him, eyes fixed on his. He knew this technique, and wasn't about to stand down. His commander was blind, and he intended to make her see.

"Vakarian, I will ask you one more time. _Get the hell off of my ship_."

"I don't think it classifies as being your ship anymore, _Commander_," He sniped, matching her sarcasm. "The Alliance will take possession of it the moment you're in cuffs."

Glaring, she held up her arms. "And you don't see any on me, do you? I'm still in charge. And I'm not going to ask—"

"They're considering execution." One look at her face, and he knew he had gotten through. Her eyes widened, and her mouth parted slightly—a human gesture of surprise.

It was silent for almost an entire minute, Shepard staring at the wall behind him. Finally, crossing her arms, she sighed. "I didn't think you'd watch the human news—"

"Human? This is everywhere, Shepard. The entire galaxy is going to be watching this trial, and from the looks if it, they want blood." His voice softened, his tone gentle. "You're in trouble. Let us help you."

For a second he thought she would consider it. Then, "No. None of you can come to Earth with me—we've been over this. Even you. Humans don't like turians, remember? You wouldn't exactly help my case."

He shook his head, mimicking her human gesture. "As if you'd win. Shepard, you blew up a mass relay. You killed over three hundred thousand batarians. You've been working with a terrorist group and known criminals. You caused an incredible amount of property damage every time you entered the Mako or Hammerhead—"

"Not helping, Garrus."

"Just trying to get my point across. The odds are against you. We need a back-up plan," He insisted. "Thane and I have it all worked out—when they take you to central booking, he'll—"

"Garrus, no." It was flat, defeated. Not a tone he thought he would ever hear from her. "If I'm convicted, I'm convicted. That's just another reason you all have to stay away; you'll have to fight the Reapers when they come."

In a flash he closed the distance between them, his face inches from hers. "Shepard, have you lost your mind? You can't just give in and put honor over reason!" The last few words practically hissed out, and she matched his steely glare.

"Well, I'd make a pretty good turian, wouldn't I?"

He wanted to hit her. He wanted to shake her, scream, make her understand. She could be just as stubborn as him; Sidonis was a testament to that. Standing in front of his scope like that made no sense at the time, but in the long run he could see what she was trying to do. But this? He settled for letting out a snarl, leaning in even closer so she could feel his breath on her face. It was an odd struggle for dominance, and he had to prove himself the stronger.

"If I get convicted, I'll break out on my own. It's my own damn fault. None of you should risk anything for me."

"And why not?" Her anger was only fueling his, and he placed a hand on her shoulder, aware that his talons were sinking into her skin. If she had flinched, shown any sight of pain, he would have pulled away and apologized. But that infuriating stare only made him dig deeper. "Tell me why, Shepard."

"Because I care about you, and I can't lose you. Any of you."

At that he released her, exhaling and closing his eyes. Even though he had been expecting that response, it still hit him hard.

"And we care about you. Shepard, you're our commander. Our friend. We're not going to let you go through this alone."

When he opened his eyes again, a soft smile had emerged at the corner of her lips, words forming. "That was cheesy, wasn't it?"

He paused, waiting for a translation. Once he got it, he laughed, mandibles flaring. "I would be lying if I said no. But I understand. Come on Shepard, remember Sidonis? I asked for your help because I knew nothing could stand in your way. You're the best at what you do, and so are we. Trust us, like we trust you."

"I…you're right. Of course you're right." She lowered her head, putting her hand to her brow. When she looked up again, her eyes were bright and her smile had widened. The Shepard that had been wallowing in sorrow for the last few days was gone, replaced by the one he would follow anywhere.

"Tell Thane that plan will work if I can't smooth-talk my way out of this," She continued, eyes dancing. "And no, I don't want to know what it is. Surprise me."

Her happiness was contagious, and he found his spirits lifted as well. It was only when he glanced at her shoulder that he grew somber. Observant as ever, she shook her head.

"I was sitting in here, drinking and bitching. You cared enough to come down here and knock some sense into me. Don't you dare worry about a couple of cuts." Instead of tending to her wounds, she reached over and grasped his shoulder, squeezing tightly. "I owe you one."

"You owe me nothing." With that, he grasped her uninjured shoulder and mimicked her gesture, sending her a brief nod before turning to leave. "I'll say hi to the family for you. My father can't wait to meet you."

Her laughter followed him to the elevator.


	2. Chapter 2

It wasn't until later, when he was en route to Palaven that he realized that Shepard had played him. He always had taken human emotion for granted—unlike other species, they were consistently easy to read. He had seen it in C-Sec; interrogating a human was remarkably easy. As hard as they tried, every twitch of their mouths and movement of their eyes gave them away. The average human wore his heart on his sleeve without even knowing it.

He had forgotten that Commander Shepard was the last thing from average.

It wasn't that she could control the subconscious reactions most of her species possessed—it was that she knew him, and knew what he was looking for. There had been fear, worry in her eyes when she looked up and smiled, but he was too relieved to see her mouth widen to notice. That laughter wasn't happy, but he was too pleased with himself to see it. She had taken advantage of his turian pride, his friendship, and sent him away while she faced a courtroom alone.

His irritation dulled when he glanced out the window, saw just how far away from the Citadel he was. She had played a dirty trick, but it was his fault for not picking up on it. And she _had_agreed to the rescue plan, even if it was just to get him of the ship. It was too late to change things, and he had to put some faith in her. She had plenty of evidence, and he had seen her shake down the Admiralty Board. She could handle herself.

And if she couldn't, he would be waiting with a sniper rifle and plenty of grenades.

* * *

><p>"Garrus."<p>

"Not now, Solana," He responded, clearly agitated as he poked at his food. For a hospice cafeteria, the food was normally quite good; he just couldn't stomach anything today. Shepard's trial had started, and the doors had been closed to the public. No one knew what was happening, but it didn't stop reporters from speculating. Even though Shepard was human, the trial was a galactic sensation—blowing up a star system does tend to attract attention. Even though that was the main reason for the trial, the media eagerly reminded everyone that Shepard's activities were also being called into question—her reappearance, connection with the krogan, appearance at the Flotilla…even her choice in crew. He himself had been mentioned a couple of times, but it wasn't met with praise. A turian following a human's command was shameful; a turian who had _chosen_ to follow a human's command was worse.

To escape the commentary and wild guesses on the trial, he had chosen to sit in the cafeteria. It was free of any electronic media, which he found a blessing. He would sit with his mother later; for now, he needed to think.

"Garrus. You need to see this."

It was the repetition of his name that prompted him to look up. Solana's mandibles were twitching, an obvious sign of distress, and he felt himself rise from his chair.

_Something's wrong—but it can't be. The Collector tissue was helping, she was stabilizing—did she crash?_

"It's not Mom," She clarified, and he breathed a sigh of relief, confusion quickly setting in. "It's… I can't. You have to see it."

She brought him to the lobby, the closest place with a television. The first thing he saw was the large group of turians huddled around the screen, all staring in silence. Solana pointed to the reporter, who was clearly just as shaken up as his viewers.

"…estimated to be in the millions. They have no weak points that the Alliance has been able to identify—not one has been taken down, while many Alliance ships have been destroyed. In a statement issued just moments ago, Councilor Valern has forbidden our military to interfere, saying that it would only lead to our destruction as well. Quote, 'This is an enemy we cannot fight one on one. We must build up our own forces and search for a weakness in their defenses,' unquote. Councilor Tevos added that any refugees should make their way to the Citadel, where they will be welcomed with open arms, and expressed hope that Commander Shepard, the first human Spectre, will make it out alive. Shepard was on trial today for destroying the Bahak system, a move she claimed was necessary. Ever since her reappearance a year ago, rumors have been flying that the Spectre believes in the Reapers—it seems she was right. The Reapers are here, and have struck Earth."

The reporter continued on, but Garrus had stopped paying attention. The Reapers were already here, and descending upon Earth—right where Shepard was. It couldn't be a coincidence. The one time she didn't have her crew with her to back her up…

Well, she wasn't completely alone. Rumor had it that Commander Alenko, newest human Spectre was going to be at the trial. While Garrus hadn't quite forgiven him for the way he dismissed Shepard on Horizon, Alenko was a talented soldier and could watch Shepard's six. Anderson was also going to be there, and Joker had traveled to Earth to tell the Alliance how the Normandy operated. If any helmsman could get her out of that mess, it was him.

Solana turned to him, face impassive. "What are you going to do?"

He didn't even have to think twice before his trademark snark popped out of his mouth, covering up his worry. "I'm going to the Citadel. Shepard could use a welcoming committee."


End file.
